


The Company You Keep

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the company you keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company You Keep

The beat was funky and called to her hips, an action that didn't even require thought. Good thing too- she needed her attention for other things. Finally spotting him, her grin widened. The target wasn't alone, but was obviously bored with his current arm candy.

A little mind jutsu and he'd forget those ladies. They could be stripped naked and he'd stare right past.

He'd be in love with his own death.

Her.

Music masked hand-signs as just another dance move.

"You know, these are evil times," she opens, giving the target a once over. "Evil times need evil company."


End file.
